Mon pioupiou
by Arthygold
Summary: Les spectres s'en vont dans les montagnes pour un séjour de folie. Venez retrouver les spectres, les juges, les dieux jumeaux et notre Dieu préféré au même titre que Posy aka Hades le Sombre dans une petite histoire pas-si-petite-que-ça qui dévoilera au grand jour des secrets inavoués et des talents cachés ! Résumé nul, titre ridicule, reste à voir pour le texte en lui-même fufufu.


**Hey bonjouuur !**

 **Me voici avec un Os de Noël dédié à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices qui démontrent une patience hors du commun et admirable envers ma lenteur de publication.**

 **A défaut de pouvoir poster la suite de Liens, ben voilà un Os tout frais pour vous et pour ceux qui veulent, c'est gratuit x'D !**

 **Un long loooong Os qui vous attend jeunes gens. Et encore, j'ai dû supprimé pas mal de trucs et me retenir d'ajouter des scènes… Car l'écrit en devenait bien trop lourd. Il y a des éléments que j'aurais aimé développer un peu plus, mais ça n'a pas été possible. Notamment parce que j'ai été pas mal débordée par les cours et ensuite stressée par tout ce que je devais écrire en pas moins d'une semaine, vous remarquerez que la fin est peut-être un peu passée à la trappe^^'**

 **PS: Oui je me suis inspirée de certaines conv en mp si il y en a qui se le demandent xD Et oui y a de ref à mes deux autres fic car je suis vilaine x)**

 **J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec cette lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Eaque resserra son manteau de fourrure contre son torse pour échapper au froid glacial, claquant impitoyablement contre sa peau exposée à ce temps de pingouins.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait monter à la surface et y côtoyer le commun des mortels avec leurs habitudes bizarres et leur gentillesse factice.

Ils te foutaient la paix au moins en enfer.

Bon, à vrai dire...Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Il s'en souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où il avait été contraint de passer des nuits blanches à régler des histoires aussi ignobles que sans importance de quelques damnés, qui même aux plus fins fonds de la terre, appelés le monde souterrain, ne perdaient pas de ce qui faisaient d'eux des humains normaux. C'est-à-dire ; leur sens de la repartie, leur avidité les poursuivant jusqu'à dans la mort, leur sensibilité qui se tenait bien au-delà de la compréhension du brun et bien d'autre.

Las et crevé, il avait fini par solliciter l'aide de ses frères d'armes d'un ton suppliant.

Se moquant ouvertement de sa détresse, les deux autres juges ne manquèrent pas à taquiner le jeunot de la bande à ce sujet.

Le Garuda détestait quand ils prenaient leurs ton d'aîné fraternels, le réduisant au rôle du petit frère dont il fallait s'occuper.

Il était arrivé après eux, était moins expérimenté, avait la tête plus chaude -quoique qu'il y avait de quoi débattre quant à la Whyverne- certes, et alors ? Ca ne l'empêchait pas de faire son boulot au même titre que le blond et le blanc.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait nulle intention méchante dans leurs faits et gestes, mais il se sentait juste terriblement gêné et faible face à cela. Comme s'il était celui sur qui il fallait constamment garder un oeil ou qu'il fallait protéger de choses dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Il aimerait que ça cesse, que ses deux comparses voient en lui autre chose que le nouveau venu, pas-si-nouveau-que-ça, qui ignorait encore tout du monde qui l'entourait. Car c'était incontestablement faux ! Il avait déjà fait ses preuves sur le champ de bataille et de nombreux oeillades spectateurs en avaient été indirectement témoins.

Rhadamanthe et Minos restaient un mystère pour lui, il devait avouer ne pas comprendre leur comportement étrange de temps à autre, où même l'intégralité du temps pour ne rien exagérer.

Après avoir livré des guerres acharnées et toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Les dits guerriers à qui allait tout le mérite en étant honnête, s'étaient vus attribués des vacances bien méritées après avoir signé le traité de paix entre les différents sanctuaires. Traité que les trois divinités ont accepté sous pression du roi de l'Olympe qui veillait au grain.

Eaque devait avouer que ça l'avait plutôt amusé de voir son Seigneur tirer une tête boudeuse en se mutilant l'index pour signer le pacte sous l'oeil satisfait et approbateur de son petit-frère qui tenait fermement dans ses bras une de ses innombrables conquêtes d'une nuit.

Pauvre femme, quoiqu'elle avait de la chance comparé à d'autres. Il s'agissait d'une nymphe, tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Elle n'avait pas été charmée par un taureau, un aigle, une fleur ou encore brûlée vivante par l'aura écrasante de la divine personne qu'était Zeus. Mais était simplement présente aux bras de Dieu de la foudre pendant ce moment historique où trois Dieux se crêpant les chignons depuis maintenant des millénaires furent obligés de mettre leurs désaccords de côté afin de faire ami-ami. Tout cela, bien évidemment, contre leur gré.

Maintenant cette mauvaise passe terminée, ils purent connaître la joie de vivre paisiblement avec leurs troupes sans craintes futures.

C'était ainsi que les spectres se trouvèrent en Suisse, dans les montagnes pour être plus exact. Et même si on ne lui avait aucunement demandé son avis, Eaque aimerait quand préciser le fait _qu'il se les gelait, mais grave_. La chaleur intoxicante des braisiers de la première Vallée de la sixième prison lui manqua cruellement à cet instant.

Il avait horreur du froid et il aurait bien fallu qu'il y ait urgence ou qu'Hadès en personne ne le lui demande pour qu'il mette un seul pied au Cocyte.

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment la plupart des spectres pouvaient s'y promener en sifflotant comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgair parc.

Bien évidemment, il pourrait se réchauffer à l'aide de son cosmos, mais si le prix à payer était les regards amusés des autres spectres, il préférait garder ce qu'il lui restait de sa dignité après avoir enchaîné les gaffes depuis leur résurrection.

Décidément vivre pour vivre, ça ne le réussissait pas du tout.

Pour calmer les jeux après avoir constater les dégâts dans la cuisine dont il ne restait plus grand chose si ce ne sont les cendres de ce qui aurait dû être le dîner du soir, Hadès avait de suite proposer des congés à ses fidèles.

Les spectres étant une calamité niveau cuisine, Eaque avait clairement mis la barre au dessus. Le sombre monarque, en ayant plus que marre de les frasques interminables de ses guerriers qui commençaient à l'épuiser aussi bien au niveau physique -car réparer toutes les heures ce qui avait été cassé grâce à ses pouvoirs qui lui ont été conférés en tant que Dieu n'était pas de tout repos- mais aussi sur le plan mental où ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher. Ce voyage improvisé était apparu comme étant la parfaite opportunité pour ses hommes bourrés de testostérone de relâcher un peu leurs pulsions sanguinaires et leurs stress -d'un taux étonnamment élevé s'il se fiait aux derniers événements- sans soucis à plus de 3000 mètres d'altitude.

En plus, il était totalement impossible que ses spectres eurent déjà expérimentés les "joies" des sports de glisse en pleine montagne. Ce qui voulait obligatoires dire qu'ils allaient absolument _tous_ se prendre de magnifique bosses de neiges et faire des inoubliables chutes auxquels le Seigneur des enfers ainsi que les Dieux Jumeaux pourraient rire légèrement en se tenant dans un espace juste au dessus des pistes, créé par leurs soins pour empêcher le vent d'une température polaire de les atteindre. Tout cela accompagné de fauteuils bien confortables et la table assortie de ses tasses de thé immanquable à leur confort pour admirer la nullité de leurs troupes.

Après s'être tant démenés, ils avaient bien besoin de vacances et faire subir aux spectres quelques petits trucs ne leur feront pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, c'est avec joie qu'il accueilla ses guerriers venus par leur propre moyens, car bordel il n'était pas leur père. Même s'il devait admettre aimé être considéré comme tel, mais ô grand jamais il ne l'avouera à grand voix, il était Hadès, dieu des enfers après tout, ce petit secret l'accompagnera jusqu'à dans sa tombe et mourra là-bas même.

Les mines maussades de ses sous-fifres le consterna quelque peu. Le but de ce séjour restait avant tout un moyen pour décompresser. Alors, il voulait calmer leurs nerfs en surchauffe, certes, mais l'amusement avait aussi sa place pendant la petite semaine qu'ils vont passer dans ce pays qui leur était jusqu'alors, inconnu.

La divinité aux cheveux ébène leur demanda alors d'aller déposer leurs affaires et de se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives dont se composait l'immense chalet qu'il avait modestement acheté. Il en avait les moyens de toute façons.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que son Alter ego Romain se faisait appelé _Pluton*_. Athéna avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, les faits étaient là. Son royaume était bien le plus riche d'entre tous. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment du genre vantard comme ses deux frangins, il n'hésitait toutefois pas à démontrer à quel point il pouvait être supérieur quand l'envie le prenait. Histoire de leur fermer un peu le clapet, à eux, les dieux, les olympiens, qui avaient tous jugé que le royaume des morts le siérait à merveille. L'envoyant bien loin, aux tréfonds des enfers alors qu'eux jouissaient de la beauté lumineuse du soleil, des chants mélodieux des animaux vivants ou encore des paysages verdoyants s'élargeant sur tout le long de l'horizon, les offrant à chacun un différent panorama variant selon leur place dans l'arbre généalogique. Arbre qui d'ailleurs, ne devenait que plus incompréhensible au fur et à mesure que leur leader s'amusait à se reproduire en sautant sur tout ce qu'il bougeait, agrandissant pas ce même fait la famille qui ne se considérait déjà plus comme telle.

Eh bien, première nouvelle, ils avaient raison. Aussi étonnant et invraisemblable cela pouvait paraître, il s'était plu dans les mondes souterrains. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre par le "rejet" (car ça en était un) de sa propre famille et de son exclusion soudaine. Non, il avait rassemblé sa propre armée, composée uniquement d'hommes braves qu'il avait soit choisi lui-même, soit laissé en main de ses fidèles seconds.

En conclusion, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Car quand il voyait sur quoi sa nièce et ses chevaliers dormaient -de la pierre donc- il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point les nuits devaient être bien froides et difficiles. Ou encore à quel point les cieux étaient toujours bondés de monde, à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus réellement le considérer comme le territoire d'un seul dieu au vu du nombre de divinités y vivant et y circulant à leurs grès. Sans oublier de mentionner les océans où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis des millénaires tellement l'odeur permanente de poisson flottant dans l'atmosphère y était terriblement suffocante. Le pire, c'est quand des animaux aquatiques mourraient, l'air devenait tellement infecte, que cela révélait de l'impossible pour respirer correctement sans endommager ses précieux poumons divins. Et puis, on s'étonnait que Poséidon préférait rester à la surface dans son petit palais de bourge.

Donc, en somme, les enfers n'était vraisemblablement pas le pire endroit qui pouvait être attribué à une divinité. Il y avait bien de petites choses qui pouvaient déranger par moments, mais on s'y faisait rapidement et on pouvait aisément les ignorer.

Fier de ses propres arguments et plus que satisfait par la tournure des événements, il pris la direction de sa suite personnelle d'un pas serein.

La roue tourne et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il avait vu l'effroi se peindre lentement sur les visages des membres de sa famille quand la réalisation de leur erreur colossale les frappa soudainement.

-x-X-x-

Eaque se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube. D'une sacrée bonne humeur, il entreprit de se vêtir et de faire sa toilette dans l'intention de faire son jogging quotidien, parfois en compagnie de Cerbère. Mais il s'arrêta net dans son prochain mouvement quand il eut un rapide aperçu de l'environnement extérieure par la fenêtre.

Et c'est là qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était plus en enfer et qu'il était catégoriquement hors de question de mettre son nez dehors au vu des flocons de neiges qui avait d'un seul homme décidé que ce serait drôle de se manifester simultanément pour gâcher sa journée dès le matin.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, il laissa choir son corps mollement contre le matelas douillet de son lit. Essayant de retrouver le sommeil en vain, il finit par suivre avec une attention et concentration déconcertante les lignes blanches du bois dont était composé le lit, il se mit même à les tracer du doigt, les suivant jusqu'à atteindre une limite qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut tenté d'embêter son voisin du haut. Leurs lits étant superposés, le pauvre malheureux -qui n'était autre que Minos- se verrait peut-être réveiller d'une manière peu agréable.

Tout le monde a sûrement déjà connu le genre de petit farceur qui s'amusait à lever le matelas du haut à l'aide de ses pieds et qui était souvent dans ces cas-là, le principal responsable de mal de dos chez la victime le lendemain.

Mais ne voulant pas recevoir de remontrances une fois l'acte commis, il s'abstint de le faire et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait déjà été assez sermonné par tout le monde ces derniers jours alors très peu pour lui de revivre cette expérience.

De plus, le blanc était celui qui semblait réellement être remonté contre lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Pas qu'il était animé d'une véritable colère ou quoique ce soit, Eaque l'aurait remarqué dans ce cas de figure-là, mais il se comportait étrangement avec lui depuis un moment.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler comme il en avait l'habitude avant, il se rabattit sur Kagaho, le jeune bénou solitaire qui ne demandait absolument rien à personne si ce n'était de le laisser tranquille. Demande, évidemment, non-entendue par le Garuda ou délibérément ignorée par ce dernier qui n'hésitait pas d'entrer dans l'espace privé du bénou qui se retenait parfois bien de le frapper.

Mais embêter son monde faisait bien parti d'un des passes temps favoris du juge, donc, allant dans ce sens ; réagir de façon exagérément excessive ne lui fera que plus plaisir. C'est pourquoi le spectre se contentait d'hocher de la tête à intervals réguliers pendant que le jeune homme à côté de lui, lui déballait sa vie sans se soucier de l'attention inexistence qui lui était portée à lui et ses fabuleux récits.

Le souvenir du bénou à la mine bougonne lui arracha un sourire, il se demanda d'ailleurs avec qui il était accouplé pour la répartition des chambres. Qui qu'il soit, Eaque avait pitié de cette personne pour être enfermée dans une pièce close en compagnie de la personne la plus associable et antipathique des trois sanctuaires réunis.

Le brun entendit alors soudainement le bruit continuel de froissement de draps, signe que son compagnon d'arme n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses beaux yeux ors.

« Hmm...Eaque ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Le plus jeune consulta l'horloge accrochée dans un coin supérieur de la chambre et répondit évasivement.

\- Neuf heures passé.

Le blanc le remercia brièvement pour sa réponse et se décida à se lever avant de faire son lit proprement.

Il descendit ensuite par l'échelle en bois qui reliait les deux lits. Les trappes étaient si petites et si peu espacées, qu'il faillit bien en rater une et s'étaler en long et large au sol comme une belle patate.

A son tour, il partit se laver et sortit de la salle de bain qu'une fois entièrement prêt. Prenant appui sur le rebord de l'encadrement de la porte, il remarqua qu l'autre n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis un moment. Lui répondit Eaque, une main lui barrant le front et une partie de ses yeux. Je voulais sortir courir un peu et puis j'ai vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors et j'ai immédiatement abandonné l'idée.

Minos pouffa légèrement à cette remarque, c'était bien le genre de leur benjamin ça !

\- Bon, puisque tu sembles être prêt depuis belle lurette et si on descendait ? Proposa-t-il.

En réponse, le brun bondit simplement de son lit en atterrissant souplement sur ses jambes.

\- Yeah, j'ai faim !

\- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas. Ajouta la voix quelque peu amusée du Griffon.

-x-X-x-

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner bien nutritif et copieux, dans une ambiance un peu bordélique pour préciser.

Car faire passer la nourriture d'un bout à l'autre d'une table c'est déjà compliqué, alors imaginez cette même situation avec la totalité des spectres -minus quelques uns, car sérieusement on n'a pas besoin d'eux x)- répartie en plusieurs groupes mais dont la longueur de la planche reposant sur quatre pieds qu'on appelle communément "table" n'avait en rien à envier celle d'un dîner familiale chaotique.

Ils purent, après s'être bien rassasiés, tester ces combis fluorescentes, dites imperméables, commandés par leur Seigneur et maître en personne.

Ce fut avec une curiosité non feinte ou de l'ennui totale que les spectres essayèrent tous leurs tenues respectifs.

Mais visiblement, les couleurs bien trop tape-à-l'œil n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde. Rectification, actuellement, ce n'était du goût de personne. Les spectres étant bien trop habitués à un style vestimentaire plus sobre et subtil que ça, mais scintillant tout de même encore dans leur classe naturelle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils vous diront.

Hadès et les dieux jumeaux s'étaient apparemment donné un cœur joie à leur attribuer des combinaisons ne s'assortant en aucun point avec leurs personnalités. A leur plus grand damne.

Cependant, il y en avait bien quelque uns à qui la chance leur avait souri. Notamment la Whyverne dont la tenue était un mélange de contrastes différentes de bleu qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'une chevelure grecque bien connue.

Rune et Minos avaient eux aussi, étonnamment reçu un ensemble plutôt sobre en comparaison à d'autre. Un sorte de juste milieu entre le bleu et le violet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre quand ils regardèrent à quel point une simple couleur avait mis leurs troupes dans un état plus que lamentable.

Pour la partie -clairement en minorité- qui avait réussi à puiser assez de courage au fond de leur dignité pour porter l'affreux truc, qu'ils appelaient "truc", se regardaient désormais avec épouvantation et dégoût dans la glace. Quant au reste, ils gardaient le vêtement à distance respectable, ne le tenant qu'avec le bout des doigts, comme craignant que la jovialité de ses couleurs ne les contaminent.

Ils étaient des combattants, des guerriers de l'armée du dieu qui régnait en maître sur les enfers et les morts bon sang ! PAS des bisounours !

Parmi tout ce désarroi et cette indignation se trouvait Eaque, Eaque qui ne disposait pas de la même chance que ses aînés. Eaque qui outré, ressentit l'horrible sentiment de vouloir pleurer dans sa veste jaune fluo le faisant scintiller comme un poteau électrique allumé en pleine nuit pour guider les conducteurs de voitures.

Adieu respect, honneur, virilité et tout ce qu'il faisait de lui un honorable et intrépide spectre au service de Sa Majesté.

Réduit à l'état de vulgaire éclaireur humain, le Garuda n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer à chaude larmes et son optimisme légendaire pour s'encourager en se disant et en étant certain, que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver.

-x-X-x-

Erreur fatale…

C'était pourtant courant, il ne fallait jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il avait pensé que ça ne pouvait s'empirer davantage, eh bien il avait tort sur toute la ligne.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ses jambes tremblaient en ce moment même, manifestant ostensiblement leur opposition quand à ce surmenage qui lui était tout sauf salutaire.

Malgré les tenues conçues pour ce temps hivernal, leur gardant soi-disant les membres au chaud, elles n'empêchaient pas tout le temps la neige d'y entrer quand l'on roulait incessamment en boule tout le long de la pente jusqu'à douter s'il s'agissait effectivement d'un être humain ou d'un simple bonhomme de neige s'étant perdu en chemin vers le Pôle Nord pour échapper à l'invasion fortuite de petits chenapans venus l'orner de boutons, de carottes et de petits bâtons.

Eaque avait souffert le martyre en ce premier jour qui n'était même pas encore terminé.

Il ne sentait plus ses petits orteils et il regrettaient d'avoir porté son choix sur des skis plutôt qu'une planche de snowboard. Car se déplacer avec des bottes de snow était quand même un tantinet plus facile qu'avec celles de ski. Il suffisait de voir Rhadamanthe, Gordon, Queen et d'autres marcher sur la neige comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'eux, les skieurs, avaient plutôt l'air de pingouins relâchés en pleine nature.

Mais le pire était sans aucun doute le fait que le petit Garuda semblait être le seul à avoir des difficultés sur la piste. Ses compatriotes s'étant habitués à l'environnement avec une facilité hallucinante, ils étaient pour la majorité des cas partis faire un tour dans les glaciers pour y tester le terrain.

 _« Ils sont complètement tarés. »_ Pensa le brun.

Son niveau quant à lui était à pleurer de rire tellement il se trouvait lui-même pitoyable. Il n'y avait rien à dire et rien à faire, demain il restera au chalet !

Si c'était pour passer chacune de ses journées ainsi, il préférait encore regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose en compagnie de Zélos.

Il se sentait déjà assez mal dans sa peau de rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait alors regarder constamment le dos de ses camarades s'avancer graduellement en le laissant en bon dernier était une idée qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà barrer de la _To Do_ liste de ce séjour.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts. Au contraire, il ne les avaient pas une seule seconde ménagés. Son désir de montrer ce dont il était capable aux autres était plus fort que tout, encore plus après une remarque de Rune dans la télécabine il y a de cela quelques heures.

 _-x-X-x-_

 _Prenant une petite pose dans les cabines pour parler et se reposer un peu après avoir descendu déjà quelques pistes dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

 _Eaque avait de suite enlevé ses gants pour les réchauffer en les ramenant l'une contre l'autre._

 _La cabine ayant un espace de place limité, ils s'étaient divisés en groupe de cinq._

 _A l'intérieur, il étaient assis en cercle autour d'un pied où ils pouvaient déposer leurs planches et tout le toutim._

 _Étant quasiment intégralement recouvert de petits flocons de neiges, Eaque ne manqua pas les regards furtifs que les voisins lui lançaient toutes les trois secondes. Et ça commençait à le taper sérieusement sur le système._

 _\- Minos, dis à ton cher second et ses potes que s'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise directement en face._

 _\- Calme-toi Eaque, ils ne font rien de grave._

 _\- Si, ils me fixent depuis tout à l'heure ! Se plaint-il._

 _\- Si je puis Seigneur Eaque, ce n'était nullement dans le but de vous offenser. Nous pensions juste que le Seigneur Hadès avait fait des choix, hm, inattendus concernant votre tenue._

 _\- Ha, ouais grave. Ravi qu'on partage tous le même avis. Fit le brun d'un ton plus posé, visiblement rassuré que ça ne soit que ça._

 _\- Et, ça m'avait fait penser aux recherches que j'ai effectué la nuit dernière au sujet de ces pratiques étrangères. Le jaune de votre veste n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'un petit poussin. Qui porte le nom_ pioupiou _dans l'échelle des niveaux du ski._

 _\- Un...poussin ? Je dois le prendre comment ?_

 _\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Répondit Rune en haussant les épaules._

 _\- C'est quoi comme niveau pour commencer ? Questionna Eaque, sa curiosité étant piquée à vif._

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Eaque. Déclara sagement le Griffon._

 _\- Si si, je veux savoir !_

 _\- Le premier, seigneur Eaque._

 _\- Le premier… ? Dans quel sens ? Demanda-t-il naïvement._

 _Le Balrog sembla hésiter tandis que Minos ferma les yeux avec anticipation._

 _\- Ce qu'il veut dire seigneur Eaque, s'incrusta Queen, c'est que le_ pioupiou _est le niveau de débutant chez les gamins de 5 ans. Énonça-t-il, partagé entre l'envie de rire ou de fuir pour sa survie quand le Garuda aura pété un plomb._

 _Mais à leur plus grande surprise, celui-ci ne fit rien. Il se contenta de prononcer un "oh" déçu avant de rester muet pendant les dix minutes de trajet._

 _Le blanc à côté ne put se débarrasser de son visage soucieux en voyant la réaction étonnante de son confrère._

 _-x-X-x-_

Nul besoin de le préciser, il avait été vexé, outrageusement vexé dans son amour-propre. C'est pourquoi il avait essayé, Dieu savait ce que ça lui avait coûté, mais il avait fait pour se prouver plus à lui-même qu'aux autres, qu'il en était capable tout autant que les autres.

Animé par cet unique objectif, les roulés-boulés n'en furent nonobstant pas moins successif et douloureux.

Quelle erreur de débutant cela avait été de penser que la veste jaune fluorescente était le pire qu'il pourrait expérimenter pendant cette semaine.

Ça lui apprendra tiens, il s'était un peu trop laissé influencé par les paroles des chevaliers d'Athéna, ressassant sans cesse le même discours portant sur l'espoir, l'amour de ci et de ça, l'inflammation ultime du cosmos etc. Pas qu'il se fiait à ces bêtises, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que ces satanés chevaliers recevaient toujours une aide miraculeuse sortie de nulle part pour les sortir d'un pétrin plus profond que le fleuve Archeron.

« Y en a marre a la fin, elle est où la date de péremption de leur ticket : DEUS EX MACHINA ?! »

\- Qu'es-que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe encore ?

\- Hein ? Rien, tu vas pas apprécier de toutes façons.

Le blond fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'il se trouve que je suis arrivé à un stade où j'en ai ras le bol qu'on se fout de nous. Nan, mais tu les as vu avec leurs armures en couleurs, leurs sourires provocateurs et leur fifille en robe alors qu'elle devrait plutôt opter pour une armure car elle est la putain de réincarnation de la déesse de la GUERRE ! Et nous, on doit constamment perdre contre eux ? Elle est où la logique ?! Nan, moi...

\- Euh, Eaque..tu devrais faire attention, tu.. Intervint la Whyverne, plus préoccupé par la direction que le brun était en train de prendre inconsciemment, c'est-à-dire la pente superlativement penchée en oblique, que le sens du coup de gueule de son camarade qui devait sans aucun doute être un contrecoup d'une certaine frustration et humiliation à la suite de tous les petits accidents qui avaient tout justement eu lieu.

\- Quoi, t'es pas d'accord ? Si, tu dois forcément l'être, c'est juste Kanon qui te fais un _brainwashing_.

\- Primo, c'est entièrement faux, cet idiot n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, deuxio tu devrais sérieusement songer à faire quelque pas en arrière ou tu vas...

-Il ne manquerai plus qu'ils réussissent à avoir Mi...AAAAAAH

-...tomber, par le dieu tout puissant, bordel EAQUE ! S'écria le juge en courant aussi vite qu'un surfeur pouvait l'être avec un des deux pieds scrupuleusement rattaché à la planche de snow, vers l'endroit où l'autre avait disparu à une vitesse incroyable.

Ne sachant que faire, son cerveau ne put se résoudre à se mettre en marche pour réfléchir correctement et il ne perçut qu'à peine la présence du troisième membre de leur trio infernal qui était revenu.

\- Bon, j'ai réglé le problème avec les étrangers qu'Eaque a emmené avec lui dans sa chute de trente mètres tout à l'heure, rien de cassé. Plus de peur que de mal dirait-on. Expliqua Minos d'un traite avant de remarquer la pâleur inhabituelle du blond. Hé, ça va ? Tu veux te reposer peut être ? Nous pouvons descendre à la prochaine auberge, il y a beaucoup trop de gens qu'Eaque a bousculé ici.

Minos avança de quelques pas, s'attendant forcément que l'autre allait suivre. Mais un léger détail le fit tiquer.

\- Rhadamanthe...où est Eaque ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le ton du blanc se fit plus pressant.

\- Rhad' ? Rhad' ! RHADAMANTHYS DE LA…

\- Mais c'est bon, je ne sais pas voilà, c'est dit ! Il a glissé et il est tombé, je ne sais PAS où il est !

\- QUOI !? Et tu l'as laissé tombé sans rien faire ?

\- J'aurai dû faire quoi ? Déployer mes ailes de fée pour aller le rattraper alors qu'il descend une montagne à plus de 100 kilomètres heures ?!

\- Non, mais partir immédiatement à sa poursuite dès que tu l'as vu tomber, abruti !

\- Hé, j'ai buggé ok ? Ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Tu lui diras ça quand on sera en face de son cadavre !

\- Arrête de me gueuler dessus pour rien bon sang, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Dépêche-toi d'enfiler tes skis pour qu'on ait au moins une chance de le rattraper au lieu de perdre du temps à jacasser sans arrêt !

\- Non mais je rêve, tu oses me faire ce genre de remarque alors que tu es resté debout depuis tout à l'heure sans réagir ! S'écria le Griffon tout en chaussant ses skis comme le lui avait demandé le blond.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança du haut de la piste vers le bas à l'aide de ces bâtons. Révolté, mais tout de même soucieux et coupable, la Whyverne fit de même trente secondes plus tard en suivant les traces de glisse encore visibles, laissées derrière par l'autre sur son passage.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs à nouveau dans son champs de vision et il put le rattraper tant bien que mal.

 _« Suivons son cosmos, il ne m'a pas l'air d'être bien loin. Dans tous les cas, sa veste nous servira de repère une fois qu'on sera arrivés dans la zone où il semble s'être...arrêté... »_ Confia Minos par télépathie.

L'autre juge acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent tous les deux à accélérer le rythme. Glisser sur ce genre d'engin ne leur était pas plus difficile que ça, ils apprirent très vite comment se tenir de manière droite sur ces derniers afin de garder l'équilibre.

 _-x-X-x-_

Autre part, non loin de ce drama familial…

Un jeune homme, probablement dans la vingtaine, descendit avec agilité le chemin de neige en effectuant de multiple virages coupés.

Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens au gré du vent impétueux qui se manifestait de manière brusque et imprévisible.

Mais il n'avait cure du son sifflant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles ou l'affreuse impression de se faire écharper la peau par les flocons de neiges devenus aussi coupant que des lames de rasoirs. Non, c'était tout le contraire, il en appréciait étonnamment les sensations qui lui procuraient un sorte de bien-être. Comme s'il était retourné à ses sources et qu'il y avait retrouvé toutes ses habitudes.

Rares étaient les occasions de faire cela en Grèce, alors il en profitait à maximum tant qu'il lui était possible de se rapprocher d'une quelconque manière de son pays natal où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis un certain temps.

Continuant à foncer à toute vitesse, il hésita à ralentir en ne ressentant plus avec précision la présence de ses compagnons qui devraient être derrière lui.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas dans l'intention de les attendre qu'il se freina dans son élan, zigzaguant désormais plus calmement jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une forme particulièrement bosseuse qu'il avait repéré au loin malgré l'opacité du verre de sa visière.

Sachant dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait là pas que d'un simple tas de neiges et étant résolu à en avoir le cœur net, le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas lent et méfiant de la forme en entreprenant de la débarrasser de la neige la recouvrant.

Appréhendant grandement ce qu'il pourrait y trouver en-dessous, le skieur ne s'était visiblement pas préparé à y découvrir un visage étrangement familier.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car l'arrivée soudaine de ses trois amis qui l'accompagnaient l'interrompit net dans ses réflexions.

« Camus, qu'y a-t-il ? Nous avons senti une perturbation dans le flux de ton cosmos. Confia le premier en retirant son casque, laissant ses cheveux d'un bleu océan tomber librement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos.

\- Une minute, c'est le juge Eaque ? Réalisa le second, en tout point ressemblant à celui qui avait pris la parole quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Oui, j'essayais de comprendre le pourquoi du comment justement. »

La paire de jumeaux aborda une mine confuse tandis que le dernier s'avança à son tour. Venant se positionner à genoux aux côtés du Verseau, il porta sa main dépêtrées de ses gants en cuire qui l'empêchait d'avoir un contact direct avec la chair, à la joue droite du Garuda manifestement inconscient. Fronçant des sourcils, il la retira avant de remettre l'enveloppe de tissu qui gardait ses membres au chaud.

« Mumus...comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Allongé ainsi sous la neige. Répondit son interlocuteur.

\- Sa peau, et probablement son corps entier...est...chaud. S'il était effectivement resté sous la neige comme tu le dis, peu importe son rang de juge, son statut de surhomme et le temps qu'il y a passé, il aurait _dû_ avoir une température corporelle bien plus basse que ça, plus basse que la mienne normalement, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Il n'y a personne, autre que moi qui se pose des questions sur sa présence en ces lieux ?

\- Ben, y a plus important quand même. Lui dit Milo avec un petit sourire au coin, dépliant ses jambes pour se relever. Et t'inquiète ! Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Tu pourras le voir ton chéri, je suis sûr qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Je...ferme-là.. Marmotta le second gémeau, de légères rougeurs ayant pris place sur ses joues déjà rougies par le froid.

\- Ouais ouais, ça va, on sait que tu l'aimes ton homme au mono-sourcil. »

Voulant protester et défendre les valeurs de celui avec qui il était récemment en couple, Kanon n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion car son ami se détourna sans remords de lui pour en revenir à l'affaire du juge.

« C'est étrange, il ne démontre effectivement aucun signe de blessures physiques, ni de baisse fulgurante au niveau de sa température corporelle. » Analysa Saga.

S'étant tous les trois débarrassés de leurs planches respectives, ils se mirent en demi-cercle autour du Garuda inconscient, examinant attentivement l'homme devant leurs nez.

« Ça m'a l'air tout de même foireux cette histoire, comment il a atterri ici en premier lieu ? Il se serait perdu et aurait choisi d'hiberner en attente de ses compagnons ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Lui répondit le maître de l'eau et de la glace, n'ayant probablement pas compris l'ironie dissimulée sous les mots de l'ancien dragon des mers. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus en conclure qu'il soit tombé et se serait évanoui suite au choc. Ça me paraît assez invraisemblable. Surtout qu'encore une fois, l'état dans lequel il se trouve est irréprochable. »

« Attendez. Fit soudainement le plus âgé. Vous ressentez ça ? » Demanda-t-il en effectuant un petit geste de balayage à juste un centimètre du corps du spectre.

Cela passa quasiment inaperçu, pourtant il n'y avait pas à douter sur la chose.

« Du cosmos !

\- Il se serait protégé lui-même en chutant, si on va dans le sens qu'il soit bel et bien tombé ?

\- Non. Clama Kanon. Pour l'avoir combattu, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas du même. Mais il n'empêche que celui-ci ne m'est pas inconnu non plus. »

Remettant leurs neurones au travail, il ne purent croire qu'ils étaient en ce moment en train de perdre des minutes de leurs congés à eux à réfléchir sur un sujet qui ne les concernaient pas du tout. Mais passer leur chemin sans rien faire n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, alors même si le principal concerné était un de leurs anciens ennemis, ça ne les empêchaient pas de suivre leur manière de pensée que l'homme qu'ils essayaient d'aider leur reprochait il y avait de cela même pas un quart d'heure.

« Bon, ce n'est certainement pas un spectre, ni un juge, alors il ne reste plus que…

\- Les di.. »

Impoliment interrompu dans sa phrase par l'arrivée chaotique d'un nouveau venu qui dérapa juste en face de leurs visage, Kanon ne put terminer sa phrase. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il se mouvait, son arrêt brusque fit s'écarter la neige sur son passage, neige qui atterrit directement sur les quatre autres chevaliers.

Desserrant une des attaches de la planche de surf pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements, le mystérieux jeune homme déclipsa également la sécurité de son casque, dévoilant ainsi au grand jour ses cheveux décoiffés d'une couleur bleue profondément foncée, voire même noire quand la lumière ne reflétaient pas sur les mèches pendantes à son front.

Prenant conscience de la présence des quatre hommes, le dernier arrivant lâcha un gros soupir.

« Que font des chevaliers d'Athéna ici ?

\- La même chose que vous autres, les spectres, je présume.

\- Hm. »

Le bénou se renfrogna et se mura dans son silence bien à lui avant de se diriger vers le Garuda étendu sur la surface mousseuse et froide de la poudreuse. Sans plus de chichi, il le souleva d'un coup brusque et passa un des bras du brun autour de son cou pour le soutenir.

« Je l'embarque sur l'ordre du Seigneur Hadès, merci pour votre aide.

\- Ah les prouesses des divinités, je me disais bien qu'il n'y était pas pour rien, il a donc protégé son juge.

\- Évidemment. Répondit le spectre du tac-o-tac, presque froidement en apparence. »

Nullement impressionné, ni mit sous pression, le Gémeaux poursuivit.

« Que lui est-il arrivé au fait ?

\- Demandez-le leur. Dit-il en désignant les deux personnes fonçant en ligne droite vers eux, freinant juste à temps devant eux.

Avec un animosité non feinte, le corps du Garuda fut brusquement arraché des bras du bénou qui ne cilla point. Dardant sur lui un regard noir, masqué par les lunettes, mais non pas moins intense du Griffon qui passa promptement son chemin, son frère d'arme flottant tout juste derrière lui à l'aide de fils invisibles.

Rhadamanthe quant à lui, s'était arrêté contrairement à l'autre et avait filé illico presto vers l'ancien marina à la seconde qui le vit.

« C'était Minos ? Demanda Kanon en ne dissimulant pas son amusement.

\- Oui, il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Dit-il en jetant un regard furtif au spectre qui commençait à renfiler son équipement pour foutre le camp élégamment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Ces deux-là ont juste besoin de parler… »

-x-X-x-

« Alors, rassuré Seigneur ?

\- ... Oui. Souffla Hadès en s'échouant de fatigue sur son fauteuil. Même en vacances, ses spectres arrivaient à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne pouvait décrire l'angoisse qu'il avait tout juste ressenti quand il avait vu un de ses juges tomber ainsi en n'était ni préparer à descendre cette piste, mais non plus à encaisser le choc de sa chute qui allait être douloureuse.

 _-x-X-x-_

 _Buvant sereinement sa tasse de thé fumante en la portant à ses lèvres, il en huma l'odeur de son nez et fermant les yeux en appréciant le goût du liquide qui rentra en contact avec ses papilles divins._

 _Ouvrant allègrement à nouveau ses paupières closes, il posa son regard gris acier sur le paysage d'un blanc immaculé, traînant par-ci et par-là ses yeux pour pouvoir garder un œil vigilant sur ses guerriers quand il remarqua un mouvement vif et inhabituel dans un recoin du tableau vivant qu'il avait sous le nez._

 _Manquant de recracher la boisson chaude sur sa toge d'un noir profond, changeant de teint au gré de la lumière se reflétant contre celle-ci, il écarquilla les yeux et se leva aussitôt._

 _« Nom d'un Zeus en slip de bain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! »_

 _Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers la barrière invisible créé par ses soins et tenta de repérer la localisation précise du Garuda qui semblait jouer à la toupie en tournant sur lui-même tout en descendant la pente à une vitesse phénoménale._

 _« Ah, mais vous deux venez m'aider, il va finir pas se blesser ! » Scandalisa le dieu, incitant ainsi les deux frères à lever les yeux sur la situation._

 _Un petit coup d'œil suffit au Dieu de la mort pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations sans un mot._

 _« Thanatos !_

 _\- Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il n'y a rien de grave._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? »_

 _Soupirant, mais sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur maître, il se leva en synchronisation avec son frère qui abordait ce même regard vide et impénétrable._

 _Le Dieu de la Mort épousseta dans un premier temps ses vêtements avant de prendre l'initiative d'y aller et régler ce problème - qui était une perte pure de temps - aussi vite que possible._

 _Tout comme le sombre monarque, il se positionna aux bords du cube dans lequel ils se trouvaient. C'est ensuite, qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'assez surprenant et folâtre._

 _« Dites, ils ne sont pas très fut-fut ces deux autres juges, sache que tu en est le principal responsable Hypnos. »_

 _Levant un sourcil interrogateur, son jumeau ne semblait pas ravi par l'accusation._

 _« Je ne vois en quoi je suis responsable. Fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

 _\- C'est toi qui a vu en eux ce, je cite "potentiel", maintenant, admire ce potentiel utilisé dans des chamailleries immatures alors que leur camarade est tout bonnement en train de se transformer en un homme des neiges._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un moment d'égarement._

 _\- Ouais, c'est ça. »_

 _Hypnos ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il ça lui permettait d'ignorer les sarcasmes lassants de son petit-frère pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait d'important._

 _« Bien, si tu as fini de faire ta diva, chargeons-nous du Juge du Garuda pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans trop d'égratignures. »_

 _-x-X-x-_

Hadès sortit abruptement de ses pensés à l'entende de la voix grave d'un de ses seconds.

« Seigneur Hadès ?

\- Oui, Thanatos ?

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas votre réaction contradictoire à ce qui vous a poussé à faire ce voyage jusqu'en Suisse ? Vous étiez pourtant prêt à les voir tomber et prendre quelques bleus en plus.

\- Peut-être bien, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a une nette différence entre simplement avoir un coup de froid pendant une semaine ou carrément se fracturer des os.

\- Le juge Eaque peut paraître faible, mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne l'aurait pas tuer. Tout ce qui en aurait pu résulter, c'est juste entacher sa fierté un peu plus. Renchérit le Dieu.

\- Je sais...mais tout de même. »

-x-X-x-

Le blanc ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque la porte en bois pour y faire entrer son fardeau ainsi que lui-même. Il appuya ensuite avec son index sur l'interrupteur des lumières tout en essayant de ne pas lâcher le brun dans ses bras. C'est avec délicatesse qu'il posa son corps fin, mais musclé sur le lit du bas.

S'allongeant à ses côtés, il dégagea distraitement quelques mèches brunes barrant le front de l'homme en face de lui et le contempla un instant d'un air absent.

Il passa ensuite sa main distraitement sur la joue du garçon, traçant les contours de sa mâchoire, effleurant en pensée les lèvres douces qui le narguaient depuis tout à l'heure avant de retirer son doigt hâtivement, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Et pour cause, l'autre avait commencé à revenir de son périple secret au monde des songes.

« Eaque ?

\- Hmm...c'est déjà le matin ? »

Cette dernière phrase rendit le blanc quelque peu nostalgique, combien de fois avait-il déjà été dans l'obligation de réveiller le mini garuda quand ils étaient enfants, mais ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à le faire ? A la place, il se contentait de se mettre à genoux en croisant ses bras sur l'extrémité du lit, attendant sagement que son petit-frère comme ils aimaient l'appeler lui et Rhadamanthe daigne ouvrir ses beaux yeux violets. Un mot qu'il n'aimait plus trop utiliser, de toute façons Eaque avait oublié ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Minos se souvenait encore de l'air peiné de Rhadamanthe ainsi que son propre cœur à lui qui s'était contracté douloureusement en voyant leur jeune frère inerte sur un lit de l'infirmerie du château Heinstein. Un accident, c'était tout ce qu'on leur avaient fourni comme explication. Un simple accident où le jeune garuda encore âgé de 10 ans seulement avait tenté de faire des exercices bien trop laborieux pour son petit corps frêle.

Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi il s'était exercé avec son cosmos ce jour-là alors que même lui et Rhadamanthe n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention.

Le réveil du spectre se faisait à la majorité, ils avaient encore tout leur temps. C'était pourquoi cet événement bien gravé dans leurs mémoires restait pour eux encore un mystère irrésolu.

Un changement radical s'était opéré chez lui suite à cet accident, car en ouvrant les yeux Eaque avait non seulement été incapable d'expliquer son comportement mais avait aussi perdu ces souvenirs-là. Comme si son cerveau avait décidé de son propre chef de sceller certains moments précieux par précaution.

Au fil des années, ça ne s'était qu'empiré, jusqu'à ce que vienne le 6 juillet, son anniversaire. Et par n'importe lequel, celui de ses 18 ans. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de le fêter une dernière fois ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour qu'à minuit passé, l'intégralité de leur enfance commune ne soit volatilisée, ne restant que des bribes de ces chimères ayant existées dans une autre vie.

Minos et Rhadamanthe n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi eux seuls avaient conservé les souvenirs de leurs vies d'antan, pourquoi le réveil du juge qui sommeillait en eux ne s'était pas déroulé de la manière que le petit dernier.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais les recherches n'apportèrent que du vent et leurs questions que plus de points d'interrogation. Ils finirent tout simplement par abandonner, apprenant à faire avec et à se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne verront probablement plus cette petite bouille constamment cachée derrière leurs jambes.

Ils virent cette lueur sanglante, cette lueur de folie s'immiscer lentement dans les prunelles autrefois pleines de joie, d'insouciance et de malice. Leur jeune frère se métamorphoser en un tueur sanguinaire ne cherchant que le pouvoir qui pourrait le satisfaire.

Ça leur avait fait mal, terriblement mal et puis...petit à petit, ils se sont laissés contaminés par cette même fièvre maladive.

Heureusement, à chaque réincarnation, le Garuda semblait retrouvé un semblant de bon esprit, alors qu'eux ne faisaient que perdre à chaque fois en lucidité.

Ça avait commencé avec un petit frère chassant ses deux aînés. Puis par un retournement de situations imprévisible, ce furent les deux plus âgés qui furent contraints à courir derrière quelque chose qui avait alors déjà cessé d'exister. Tout ça, pour finalement revenir aux origines, mais cette fois-ci, dans d'autres contextes. Eaque en était revenu à regarder Minos et Rhadamanthe de dos, mais cette excitation de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à l'époque n'y étaient plus présents. D'autres élurent domicile dans son cœur et continuèrent de le ronger pendant un bon bout de temps.

Et les revoilà tous, en vie, pour une nouvelle chance qui leur avait été offerte par les dieux eux-même.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses et cette nouvelle vie, synonyme de prise de conscience et de renouvellement, était juste la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

Peu importait le passé, il fallait avancer et c'est bien avec cet état d'esprit que Minos était bien décidé à créer de nouveaux souvenirs, plutôt que de rester flâner dans les épaves sombres de ses souvenirs.

Cette question innocente que l'autre juge venait de lui poser avait réveiller toute cette mélancolie et nostalgie qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui.

Cette phrase qui mêla le Eaque qu'il avait connu petit et celui qu'il aimerait découvrir maintenant.

Finies les guerres, terminé ce cycle répétitif.

Les portes menant vers d'autres horizons s'ouvraient désormais devant leurs yeux ébahis et c'était à eux que revenait les décisions concernant les chemins à emprunter.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit d'un ton doux.

« Oui, réveille-toi Eaque.

\- Minos ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- A toi de me le dire. »

Eaque se mit alors à réfléchir consciencieusement sur la question.

« Je..j'étais avec Rhad' et puis j'ai...glissé ?

\- Possible. Rit le blanc.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Fit mine de se vexer le brun.

\- Pour rien.

\- Si, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?! Demanda Eaque en lui balançant un coussin sur le visage, ce à quoi le Griffon pouffa.

\- Voyons, c'est comme ça qu'on se comporte avec un aîné ? »

Le juge, qui était sur le point de jeter un autre coussin, s'immobilisa sur place, ce qui éveilla l'inquiétude de l'autre.

« Eaque ?

\- P-pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble...familier ? »

Minos ouvrit les yeux en grands avant de les refermer tout doucement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu dois t'imaginer des trucs. » Mentit-il.

 _C'est mieux ainsi._

« Je..ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. »

Le brun laissa tomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps et fit de même avec l'oreiller qu'il tenait encore main.

Il partit ensuite se recoucher aux côtés du blanc et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Minos, j'ai une impression bizarre des fois, comme s'il...s'il me manquait quelque chose...C'est grave ?

Son interlocuteur mit un certain temps avant de répondre, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qui se serait le mieux et approprié à dire.

« Non. Non ce n'est pas grave Eaque. Car quelque soit l'élément qui te manque, tu pourras toujours le remplacer par un autre.

\- Oui...tu as sûrement raison…»

Le Garuda ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de la présence apaisante du blanc à sa droite.

« Dis Minos, tu vois quoi en moi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Un frère, un simple camarade, un poids pour les juges ?

Le juge du Griffon plissa des yeux à la fin de la phrase.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à te fournir, cela importe réellement ? De toutes façons je t'interdis de penser que tu es un poids, que ce soit pour moi, pour Rhad, pour l'armée des spectres et qu'importe qui d'autre. »

Il était bien conscient du manque de confiance que son cadet avait en lui, seulement, il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour l'aider à aller de l'avant. Ses erreurs marquées au fer rouge au plus profond de son âme y perduront sûrement à jamais. Signe de ses innombrables regrets.

Rassuré, Eaque laissa un sourire fleurir ses lèvres fines et se rapprocha inconsciemment de l'autre.

« Même si je suis nul au ski ? Même si Rune dit que je suis un _pioupiou_? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, rit Minos. Même si tu es nul au ski, même si tu es un _pioupiou_ et dans ce cas de figure-là, dis-toi que tu es mon pioupiou à moi. »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, les joues du brun se mirent rougir de manière fulgurante et il détourna son visage de l'autre pour cacher son embarras visible.

Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il avait dit et de l'ampleur de ses mot, Minos en fit de même et n'osa reprendre la parole, mort de honte.

Ils leur falurent bien cinq bonnes minutes pour calmer leurs hormones et reprendre leurs esprits.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Minos plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux améthystes de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse concluante tout à l'heure je me trompe ? »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension, le plus jeune des juges resta néanmoins silencieux, attendant patiemment que l'autre développe le fond de sa pensée.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Minos n'entrouvit pas ses lèvres pour prendre la parole mais pour prendre immédiatement d'assaut les siennes, les dévorant avec ardeur et passion.

Les yeux écarquillés, Eaque s'était figé par le choc avant de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait et à quel point il attendait ça sans le savoir réellement.

Se quittant à regret, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qui leur parurent une éternité avant que Minos ne brise se moment.

« Alors? Cette réponse te satisfait ?

Au comble de l'étonnement, Eaque ne laissa pas ce détail néfaste nuire les efforts de son aîné ainsi que ses chances avec lui. Un grand sourire placardé sur son visage juvénile, il répondit avec plein d'entrain à la question qui lui fut poseé.

« Oui ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

*Pluton ( Πλούτων) = équivalent d'Hadès dans la mythologie romaine, signifie en latin "Le Riche".

*Dans la pratique du ski -quand l'on suit des cours tout de moins- des niveaux bien distinct parmi les différents skieurs est notable. Nous avons donc chez les enfants ; pioupiou, ourson, flocons (atteindre un nombre de trois avant de passer vers le prochain), étoiles (divisé en trois également ; première étoile, 2éme et ainsi de suite), puis l'étoile de bronze et pour finir celle d'or. Toutefois, il s'agit là de l'ordre dont je me souviens car les nouveaux degrés que j'ai déjà vu passé (ex. garolou, titourson, etc) me sont complètement inconnus. Je ne vais pas m'aventurer chez les flèches et les adultes non plus car je ne les ai pas expérimenté pour en connaître les détails^^'

 **/!\ ANNONCE /!\**

Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué.e après les 9000 mots qui précèdent ce message, veuillez s'il vous plaît prendre en considération cette dernière note de fin !

Merci d'avance !

Sous une impulsion soudaine, née en grande partie -si ce n'est la totalité- suite au succès fou qu'ont eu le forum francophone ainsi que son serveur Discord de My hero Academia et les défis de Kuro-Hagi sur celui de Kuroko no Basket qui attirent encore et toujours de nouvelles personnes à rejoindre la "famille" et à participer à divers défis, je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas plus mal d'en faire autant avec Saint Seiya. En plus concret ; j'aimerais créer un forum francophone sur notre fandom. Cela nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance avec d'autres auteurs/lecteurs, de tenir des débats sur la série culte qu'est les chevaliers du zodiaque, sans oublier les séries dérivées sur lesquelles il y a beaucoup à dire -_- (au secours je pleure à cause de Netflix TT-TT).

Ça nous donnera également l'occasion de discuter ships et persos fav, de demander conseil auprès des autres, de découvrir de nouvelles plumes et créer des liens qu'on aurait jamais pu imaginer. J'espère que tout comme dans mon cas, ça incitera les petits nouveaux et timides à se lancer sans appréhension, ni angoisse dans l'aventure folle qu'est l'écriture !

Si ça marche bien, nous pourrions éventuellement émettre la possibilité d'organiser des défis et évènements entre-nous, par de pression, ni stress, juste pour le fun ^^

Histoire de donner un peu de vie au fandom ;)

J'ai longuement hésité à proposer cela, c'est pourquoi je voulais des avis avant de prendre des décisions trop irréfléchies et hâtives.

Si jamais vous êtes emballé.e par l'idée et souhaiteriez la naissance d'un forum où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien, veuillez le signaler dans l'espace reviews ou en mp.

Merci pour votre temps !

 **/!\ FIN DE L'ANNONCE /!\**

A tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, un grand merci. A tout ceux qui ont lu le message de fin en plus, doublement merci ! A tout ceux qui ne font que passer, eh bien merci quand même xD !

J'espère que cet OS vous a plus ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Et pour ce qui concerne aujourd'hui, un très JOYEUX NOËL !

Des bisous pleins les joues !

Arthy :3


End file.
